Due to performance degradation (aged deterioration, etc.) of a gradient coil, the impedance within the gradient coil increases. As a result, there may occur a case in which the normal function of the gradient coil cannot be exhibited. Since there is no function of early detecting a change in impedance of the gradient coil, it is not possible to notice abnormality of the gradient coil, unless the performance degradation of the gradient coil is detected from an obvious problem of a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, for example, degradation in image quality or an output error of a gradient magnetic field power supply.
Specifically, there is problem that a length of time is needed until detecting the abnormality of the gradient coil. In addition, as regards the setting of the imaging condition, there is a problem that the power design has excessively high specifications if a power margin is given to the gradient magnetic field power supply, in addition to a change with time of the impedance of the gradient coil.